


Victory

by auroreanrave



Category: Borgen (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Celebrations, Cunnilingus, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:45:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/auroreanrave/pseuds/auroreanrave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Victory has never tasted so sweet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Victory

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place in a future in which Birgitte is successful in her attempts to become Prime Minister once more. I have not seen nor am I aware of the ending of the third and final series of 'Borgen' so all events take place in an unknown future in which elements may be canon and may or may not be spoilers, so please have caution.

Katrine's fingers twist in Birgitte's dark hair and she tries to stifle the whimper that comes out of her mouth when Birgitte adds another finger to her cunt and her mouth sucks harder.

The press is waiting outside - all clamoring for a sight, for an interview, for the briefest glimpse of re-elected Prime Minister Birgitte Nyborg - but Birgitte seems to have other things on her mind. Katrine's shoes have since been abandoned to the plush red carpets of the Christiansborg Palace and her toes flex and curl under Birgitte's tender ministrations.

They've won. They've triumphed against a system that crushes and breaks anything that challenges the status quo. Katrine had felt a surge of hope and faith, as warm and satisfying as a slug of tequila, sink into her belly, before she had been swept into an embrace of Birgitte's.

"Please..." Katrine begs, her face flushed, her makeup smearing with sweat. Birgitte looks up from between the clasp of Katrine's pale thighs and smiles softly.

"I have been wanting to do this for some time." Birgitte murmurs, pressing a butterfly kiss to the inside of Katrine's thigh and making her quiver. Her underwear has long since been discarded but she is utterly _soaked_.

Birgitte rises on her haunches a little and kisses Katrine - slippery and hot and wet and Katrine shouldn't be like this. She's spent her whole career being as professional and poised as Birgitte has, but she is wrecked like this. Birgitte is breaking her, or maybe saving her, and she loves it, loves it, loves _her_.

Birgitte breaks off the kiss and Katrine can see chinks in the older woman's armour. Her hair is mussed, her lips are red and wet and there's a happy flush to her cheeks that Katrine is almost proud to have put there. After all, not every girl gets eaten out by the Prime Minister, her mind supplies crudely.

Katrine watches as Birgitte slides back down her body and her hot mouth immediately engulfs her clit and sucks hard, a sharp wave of pleasure knocking Katrine back into the chair. They'll have to go out to the press soon, for a welcoming speech – the queen is back on the throne, the papers will proclaim - and Katrine might even try holding Birgitte's hand after and see if she reciprocates, see if there’s something more here than a one-time thing.

(She will. There is.)

Until then, Katrine sits back and lets another wave of body-rocking pleasure ignite through her nerve-endings and Birgitte smiles the knowing, confident smile of a woman who knows that she's got exactly what she wanted all along.

Victory has never tasted so sweet.


End file.
